Improved semiconductor materials systems, for example systems employing a similar, or common and/or matched lattice constants, are desirable to facilitate production of semiconductor devices therewith, for example in order to improve process yields, device performance, and/or the like. A similar, or common and/or matched lattice constant can allow monolithic integration of multiple devices with electronic and/or optical functionality, for example, integrating a switching device such as a field effect transistor (FET) with an optical or optoelectronic device such as a semiconductor laser. In particular, improved semiconductor materials systems for optical electronic devices are desirable.